vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bruce Nolan
|-|Bruce= |-|Datsun 280Z= |-|Saleen S7= Summary Bruce Nolan is a reporter living with his long term girlfriend Grace Connelly in Buffalo, New York. He is the main protagonist of Bruce Almighty. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 9-B | Possibly Low 2-C Name: Bruce Nolan, Bruce Almighty, Mr. Exclusive Origin: Bruce Almighty Gender: Male Age: 41 Classification: Human, reporter | God Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= None |-|Datsun 280Z= Superhuman Speed, Light Manipulation |-|With God powers= All from before, Blessed, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Likely Type 1), Reality Warping, Creation, Matter Manipulation, Vehicular Mastery, Telepathy (Can hear all prayers across the world), Telekinesis, Teleportation, Transformation, Transmutation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Perception Manipulation / Time Travel, BFR, Shapeshifting, Animal Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Power Granting / Wish Granting (When Bruce said "Yes" to all prayers he received, the wishes of every person who prayed for him became real), Technology Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Can perform miracles, give "signs" and manipulate the lottery), Cloth Manipulation, Astronomical Object Manipulation, Flight, Air Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Cosmic Awareness, Weapon Creation, Summoning (can bring down giant meteors), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 & 3), Organic Manipulation, Insect Breath, Duplication, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Hair Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Law Manipulation, limited Mind Manipulation (including Personality Alteration), Empathic Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Power Erasure Attack Potency: Human level | Wall level (Wrecked a street lamp by accident) | Possibly Universe level+ (Was granted complete control over God's powers, and can use them in any way he chooses) Speed: Normal Human | Subsonic | Unknown Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class 5 | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Wall Class | Possibly Universal+ Durability: Human level | Wall level | Possibly Universe level+ Stamina: Average | N/A | Possibly limitless Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range | Possibly Universal+ Standard Equipment: * Yahweh! Insta-Prayer: A computer program that Bruce Nolan created with his powers, for the purpose of managing and answering prayers. * Optional Equipment: Datsun 280Z/Saleen S7 Intelligence: Was somewhat a mediocre reporter, now possibly got promoted | Unknown Standard Tactics: Unknown Weaknesses: Arrogant and extremely vain, Bruce displays an overdeveloped ego and an immense sense of self-importance. He was jealous and antagonistic towards Evan Baxter. He had a habit of being incredibly rude and arrogant. Would rather give up being God to have Grace love him again. Bruce's powers had only two known limitations: * Bruce was unable to use his powers to affect other people's free will. * Bruce was unable to tell others that he was God. Feats: Toggle High-tier Matter Manipulation: # Erased clouds from existence with a wave of his hand. # Created and destroyed stars instantly with only his fingers. # Turned off lights with his breath. # Destroyed fire hydrants. # Created a spoon from inside his body. # Altered the text on a teleprompter. # Changed his crappy car into a new one. # Changed water into wine. High-level Telepathy: # Heard the prayers and desires of every person on Earth. Teleportation: # Teleported his clothes and the clothes of a mannequin instantly. # Teleported to his girlfriend's window. # Teleported the dead body of a missing person into the ground. # Made a meteor crash into Earth. # Placed 220lb of weed inside of a van. Pyrokinesis: # Generated fire. Aerokinesis: # Generated gusts of wind. High-level Telekinesis: # Moved cream and sugar into his hand. # Parted the tomato soup and caused a restaurant to shake. # Pulled in the Moon. # Moved every car to the side of the road during rush hour. Life Creation: # Created a monkey inside of someone's rectum. # Breathed a swarm of flies through his mouth. # Created a Colombian man and donkey to give him coffee. Body Manipulation: # Altered his rival's voice during the news. # Gave his rival uncontrollable gas. # Made him speak gibberish. # Gave his girlfriend an orgasm through sheer willpower. # Changed the number of fingers on someone's hand. (Note: Not demonstrated by Bruce, but falls under 'All of God's Powers'). # Made his girlfriend's boobs grow. Reality Warping: # Was able to change the prayers of the entire world into physical objects. # Made it so every prayer is answered 'Yes'. Super-Speed: # Typed incredibly fast. Walking on Water: # Walked on water. Machinery Command: # His car started at his command. Personality Alteration: # Made himself think that he is Clint Eastwood. Animal Control: # Commanded the Butt-Monkey to 'return home'. # Toilet trained his dog. # Forced birds to send a message to his girlfriend. High-Speed Flight: # Flew from Buffalo to NYC and stood at the top of the Empire State Building. Weather Manipulation: # Created a thunderstorm. Deleted Scenes: * Gave pleasure to Susan Ortega. * Gave Evan Baxter a nosebleed. * Set Evan Baxter on fire. * Restored Evan's hair. * Caused Jack Baylor's daughter's phone to call him. * Caused his parachute to not activate. * Survived a fall from the parachute. * Created Bigfoot. * Caused pandas to have sex. Draft Script: * To make himself appear on his car's sat-nav. * To cause his car's stereo to play loudly. * To cause snow to blast out of the speakers. * To cause winter clothes to appear on him. * To teleport some thieves into a prison van. * To teleport into his car. * To create a hybrid of sunflowers and lillies, called "sillies". * To create a mansion to live in. * To create lots of shrimp. * To cause lightning strikes. * To walk on the water in his bath. * To control the path of a hockey puck. * To cause Grace's breasts to grow twice more. * To make another car for Grace. * To fast-forward his clock. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Status of God: Bruce Nolan's Powers were the divine powers given to Bruce Nolan by God. They were considered to be almost identical to those of God Himself. * Water Walking: Bruce can walk on the surface of water. * Attraction: Bruce was able to bring the moon closer to his desired distance. * The Embodiment of Desires: Bruce can turn all incoming prayers first into paper letters, and then into electronic ones. * Telepathy: Bruce can read the thoughts of any person at any distance. * Air Manipulation: Bruce can create powerful gusts of wind. * Insect Breath: Bruce generates from within oneself and releases flying insects from his mouth. * Creation: Bruce has the ability to materialize objects at will, whether things or whole stars. * Delete: Bruce has the ability to delete objects without a trace. Bruce could wipe the stars with his finger. * Supreme Voice: Bruce commands anything and everything with his voice. * Prayer Tracking: Bruce uses a computer program he created to manage and answer countless prayers in his town. Key: Base | Datsun 280Z | With God powers Gallery File:Youhaveprayers.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bruce Almighty Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Light Users Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Fire Users Category:Life Users Category:Perception Users Category:Time Travelers Category:BFR Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Animal Users Category:Space Users Category:Weather Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Magic Users Category:Technology Users Category:Probability Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Element Users Category:Soul Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Gravity Users Category:Organic Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Hair Users Category:Holy Users Category:Law Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Drivers Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Journalists Category:Married Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2